A parity check may be performed to verify information stored in a memory unit (e.g., to ensure that no soft error was introduced due to a failure of a cell in the memory unit). For example, an exclusive OR operation may be performed on data as it is stored into a Random Access Memory (RAM) unit. This parity information may be stored in the RAM unit along with the data. The data and parity information may then be verified when it is retrieved from the RAM unit (e.g., by re-performing the exclusive OR operation on the data and comparing the result to the retrieved parity information).
Because of the technology involved, information stored in a Ternary Content Addressable Memory (TCAM) unit has not traditionally required protection against soft errors. As the sizes of elements used in a TCAM unit are reduced, however, the memory cells may become more susceptible to soft errors.